That Very First Day
by uahgirl-7
Summary: Harmon Rabb Jr. has just entered the Rose Garden, and starts to ponder his life when someone comes up and says hello. This is a new twist to the meet n greet of Harm n Mac
1. The Next Bright Light

Disclaimers: Not that it's of any use, but they're not mine. I would have made them much happier… and the show would still be on! This is, of course, all in fun; no infringement intended.

It was a sunny day, and he was walking into the Rose Garden. He felt a presence there even though there were no other people in the garden. He had just received a Distinguish Flying Medal from the President. He felt on top of the world. He started to think about his family-wishing that they could be here to see him recieve such an honor. He thought back to the one person who was no longer on this earth, but in Heaven looking down on him with pride, and he smiled a 1000 watt smile. His thoughts then went to mother, stepfather, and grandmother. His mother, Patricia Burnett, was the one of the brightest lights in his life-he wished hewould have made life easier for her, but was glad that they settled their differences before her entered the Navel Academy. Now they talked to each, at least once a week, and emailed each constantly. The other bright life in his life was his grandma Sarah-Grams. He treasured her, and all the things that she could give him. He loved that no matter how much he messed up, she still loved him. The last major relationship in his life was with his stepfather, Frank Burnett. Boy, did that start off rough, well more like disasterous. He would never forgive himself for treating his stepfather in the beginning. He now understood all Frank wanted todo was be his friend. After they both cleared the air, they truly were a family. He now saw Frank as his "Pops"-no one could hold the title "dad" in his book, but the father he would never get to know.

At that very moment of rememberance he starts to feel a tingle in the pit of his stomach. He looks up and sees the potential next bright, maybe the brightest, light walking his way.

"Hello."

Please Review.


	2. I Said Hello

"Hello, do I know you," Harm asked. He looked at this beautiful woman who made his heart beat a thousand beats per minute. She was a tall, brunette with the darkest brown eyes he had ever come across in his lifetime. She had to be a supermodel, or at least ranked the most beautiful woman in the world. Interrupting his thoughts, "No, I don't believe so," she paused," why are you staring at me like that?" She stumbled over her words, because she was thinking the exact same thoughts about him. If it was not for the uniform she word have sworn that he was a supermodel.

Her thoughts were interrupted, "Oh, I'm sorry for staring…I couldn't help myself…You are so beautiful…Oh , I;m sorry, you must think I am some kind of maniac. My name is Harmon Rabb," holding out his hand praying to God Almighty that she would take his kind least he could tell his friends that he met the most beautiful woman even if she walked wish was granted as she slowly held out her hand and said, :Thank you for the compliment, and my name is Sarah MacKenzie, but my friends call me Mac". She didn't know if she had stopped breathing, or if he was breathing for her-her body was in total shock of his presence.

"Why do your friends call you Mac," asked Harm.

"Well, my uncle started that nickname when I was younger, and it just kind stuck," Sarah saucily stated. While the two were looking into each others eyes, somewhere off in distance, Harm could here footsteps coming towards him, and someone shouting his name, "Commander".

"Commander….Commander Rabb…. RABB" boomed Admiral Chedwidden.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, my mind was drifting. Is there something I can do for you?"shyly Harm asked his superior."Yes, you can leave this beautiful lady alone, and escort me to the limo so that we can return to our duties," smiled the Admiral at Sarah.

"Aye, Aye sir. Let me introduce to you Sarah MacKenzie. Sarah MacKenzie meet Admiral A.J. Chegwidden, the Judge Advocate General."

"Nice to meet you sir," greeted Sarah."Nice to meet you ma'am, but I am sorry to cut this short but the Commander and I have our duties to attend to…good day to you ma'am…Commander, 90 seconds," and then the Admiral walked a little further down the walkway towards their vehicle.

Harm turned back to her and asked shyly, "I know you don't me from the man in the moon, but would you like to get a cup of coffee sometime with me… say tonight?" "Why aren't you brave, I was going to ask can we get the coffee this afternoon," she smiled at Harm, and he let out a breath that he didn't even realize he was holding. They exchange numbers, and decided to meet at the coffeehouse in Georgetown at 6:30 that night. He kept staring at her until she said "You got 22 seconds to meet your boss you better hurry," Sarah smiled wickedly. "How did you do that," he charmingly asked as he backed away from her. "Years of practice, see ya later Commander," she smiled and started walking down the path.

He started to walk faster to the vehicle, and just as he thought he would go late unnoticed his boss stated, "One more second later Commander and I would have your six in a sling," boomed the Admiral. "Aye, Aye sir," but what a way to be late-his thoughts drifting to the time and how in a little less than 5 hours his life would totally make since.


	3. Hello, Ma'am

Disclaimers: Not that it's of any use, but they're not mine. I would have made them much happier… and the show would still be on! This is, of course, all in fun; no infringement intended.

"Okay, 2 hours and 5 minutes to go". Harm was slowly watching the clock tick by as if he was waiting for the alarm to sound for retreat. He was trying to keep his mind on what his CO and other colleagues were saying about the case against the SECNAV's son, but his mind just kept drifting to those eyes. His mind was pulled back to the surface with an annoying shout, "RABB!"

"Oh I'm sorry sir, I have slight headache, but that is no excuse. It will never happen again", he shyly slides back into his seat away from the horrid eyes of his CO. "Let's make sure hat it doesn't happen again Commander. Now what do you want to proceed in this trial?" Commander Rabb sprung into force with his suggestions on how to keep the SECNAV's form serious brig; but seriously when you pull down your pants and yell "communists rule" in front of the Vice President of the US, what really could he do. He spent the next 2 hours coming up with a great plan to help the SECNAV's son. Dragging himself back to his office, a young Lieutenant stops him and tells him he has a guest in his office. "Doe they have an appointment Harriet?" he asked curiously. "No sir, but she is Brass sir, so I told her she could wait in your office," shyly she told her superior. "That is okay Harriet. Tell Bud that AJ will love the gift I have for him for his birthday, and don't worry my parents will be there for the party so that AJ can stop asking where his Gum Gum and Pappi are," he smiled at Harriet. "Great, sir. I will hold your calls." He walked a little faster to his office to se who his guest was because his blinds were always closed. He placed his hand on the knob of his office and spoke not seeing the woman sitting in his guest chairs, "Hello, I am sorry to keep you wai…..". He paused in his introduction now noticing who he was talking to,"What are you doing…Whoa I'm sorry Leutinant Colonel ma'am," Harm quickly came to attention in front of his superior. He stood there in attention and shock that this dark eyed beauty that he had met not 4 hours ago was sitting in his office as his superior.

"At ease Commander." When her CO told her that she would be a prosecutor on the SECNAV's son case, and that she would be going against the top senior JAG lawyer names none other than Commander Harmon Rabb, her stomach dropped out her body, and still hadn't came back. "I said at ease…Commander… HARM", she was hoping that this shock wouldn't kill him, but now she was a little unsure.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mac , I mean Colonel…wow this is hard…why didn't you tell me…well I guess you didn't have to tell me because you don't know me, but a little heads up would have been great… but who could think when your eyes are so beautiful, and you are so beautiful, but you're my superior," trying to break Harm's rambling was to no avail, so she did the only thing she knew would shut him up-stop his breathing. She lifted up on her toes and smashed her lips down on his. The kiss took on a wave of its own. Sending jolts of electricity through both of their bodies right down to their fingernails which were presently in Harm's dark hair, and running over Mac's spine. Before either one knew it, the kiss broke off, and they both went to opposite sides of the office. It was three treacherous long minutes before either spoke, and then it was together.

"You first," replied Harm. "Okay, my name is Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie with Pentagon and the ARMY JAG. I have been working in both offices for about four months with cases all around the U.S. The case against the SECNAV's son is actually the first case I've had in Washington. When I met you this morning, I wanted you to see me and not the uniform. I had no idea about the case until about an hour ago. I'm sorry I should've told you," she shyly looked down at her toes waiting for him to say something-it only took twelve seconds.

"Okay first of all, congratulations on the case and your appointment. Secondly, you were right only to introduce what you wanted a person to know, and thirdly, even if you would have had the uniform on I still would have only saw you." He paused, and continued "I guess this means no coffee in 2 hours?" he smiled charmingly.

She giggled and said "First off, thirdly is not a word. Secondly is doesn't have to complicate anything, and last but certainly not least instead of getting coffee in 1 hour and 42 minutes, we can get it and have in your office in about 2 minutes, what do you say," she smiled hoping that he would see she was trying. He walked towards the door and opened it saying "After you ma'am." The two officers walked out of the office, not mentioning the world stopping kiss they shared only to run into the booming CO, "Attention on deck", shouted Tiner. "At ease everyone...Ah Colonel MacKenzie how nice to see you again", he smiled knowing he has a secret to share that only Sarah MacKenzie and he knew. "Would you and Commander Rabb join me in my office for a few moments…Tiner no interruptions unless it is the President himself, or at least my wife," he told Tiner. "Aye, aye sir," replied back. So the Admiral, Colonel and Commander walked into the office. Only one of the three was going to drop a bomb on them all.

What do you think? Thanks for the reviews.


	4. Now There's a Shock

Disclaimers: Not that it's of any use, but they're not mine. I would have made them much happier… and the show would still be on! This is, of course, all in fun; no infringement intended.

"Have a seat you two. How are you doing Sarah?" Harm looked shock that the Admiral called her by her first name and even shocked with the next part of the conversation between the two. "I am doing fine Admiral," replied Sarah. "Cut the Admiral crap and call me what you call me when were not in uniforms." Now Harm was worried; all kinds of things popped in his head of the crazy and insane nature. "Okay, I'm doing great Uncle AJ!" Harm's head shot up like a cannon and shouted "Uncle?!," now realizing who was talking to he added, "Sorry sir, but you two are related?" Replying in a fatherly tone, "Yes, Commander Sarah is my niece by marriage. I remember when she graduated high school and announced that she would be attending OCS. I wish it was the Naval Academy, but what do you expect when you live with Marines," he chuckled.

Now Harm was in the twilight zone. Of course the complications are endless now. No way could he date an Admiral's niece who happens to be a Colonel in the Marines. His luck with women these days were like the dead in the grave-motionless. He really wanted to have a relationship with Mac. He could already tell that she was going to be the other part of his soul that was missing. He was called back to reality with both AJ and Mac calling his name. "Are you alright Harm," asked the Admiral? "Yes sir". "So Sarah how is Jack, I really do miss our sleepovers," chuckled AJ. "He is great AJ. He actually asked about you yesterday when he saw your picture on the mantle," Mac replied with pride. "How about this Sunday I keep Jack for you if my weekend is clear?" asking hopefully for a yes. "That would be great AJ, thanks."

During their conversation. Harm realized that he and Mac had more in common then he thought. Just as he was thinking about the future, the phone stopped all conversation with Tiner's voice. "Sir there is a call for Commander Rabb," said the Petty Officer. "Can the call wait Tiner were in the middle of something in here," annoyingly asked AJ. "No sir, it's a call from the daycare about Bella," replied Tiner. At the name of Bella, Harm's eyebrows shot through the roof. "Yes, very well. Commander you can take the call in here." "Thank you…hello this is Commander Rabb… Is she okay…Oh my…well…no you can't she is allergic…hold on, Sir I need to take Bella to the hospital she has a high fever and is vomiting, may I take leave? "asked worried Harm. "Of course, do you need help with anything?" "No sir, okay Mrs. Anders I will be their in 10 minutes, thank you. Permission to be dismissed, sir." "Yes Commander, please call me with an update. At that dismissal Harm went and gathered his belongings and raced out to his Lexus in hopes that the streets were not hectic so that he could get to his baby girl.

Back in the office, Mac sat shock that Harm had a daughter, but more worried for the little girl that was on her way to the hospital... Now she had so many questions, but started to realize that complications outweighed the questions. Harm had a life outside of JAG. Her thoughts were interrupted by AJ saying, "Mac how about you bring Jack by tonight for dinner, Meredith would love to see him?" "Yes sir that would be great. …AJ how old is the Commander's daughter?" asked Sarah "Well she is not really his daughter, wait I've said too much. Anyway Bella just turned 7 months old last week, poor thing I hope it is nothing serious. That little girl's smile and eyes could light up the whole world," smiling AJ. "Well, I will see you later Colonel, dismissed." "Aye, Aye sir," replied stoically faced Mac. She walked through the Bullpen to the office she would have throughout this case, and sat in the chair. Instead of thinking about her client, her thoughts went out to Harm and Bella, and her son Jack.

Didn't expect that did ya? Thanks for the reviews.


	5. Not This Again

Disclaimers: Not that it's of any use, but they're not mine. I would have made them much happier… and the show would still be on! This is, of course, all in fun; no infringement intended.

Sitting in the dingy, cold, and deadlike waiting room, is a not only a man in the uniform, but a father whose heart is breaking into a million little pieces for the little girl in the Pediatric's Ward .All of his thoughts were going back to the very first day he met her.

**Flashback 7 Months 16 Days, 8 Hours, 42 Minutes Ago**

"Push, push Izzie,"chanted the Lietinant Commander . "You can do it..come on…show this Flyboy something new…OW OW OW that's something new, your breaking my hand Izz,." His thoughts were interrupted by a piercing scream from his younger sister Isabella Burnett-Welch. "How about you take over for awhile..I promise is doesn't hurt that …OW … much!" Harm smiled at her and encouraged one more time, "Come on kid , one more push and I will get you the largest bucket of chocolate and dead pig you have ever seen." Their banter was interrupted by the doctor, "Okay you two, one more push and I;m done for the day..okay 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…." The next sound they heard was the most beautiful cry they had ever heard. "Congratulations it's a girl," smiled the doctor. "Way to go Kid…you did a great job with this one. Brian is smiling down on both of you right now." Both Harm and Izzie had tears in there eyes. Suddenly there was a loud beeping sound on the monitors. "What's happening Harm?" "It's going to be okay Izzie…Izzie…IZZIE wake up…why won't she wake up?" "Commander you need to wait outside". Harm went outside and told his parents and grandparents what was happening. All four of them sat there and waited for the news on their love one. Ten minutes later, the news was shocking. Everyone sat there in disbelief. Six days later they buried their daughter, granddaughter,sister, and friend right next to her husband who died for his country.

**Back to the Present**

He could not go through any of that ever again. He would die if he lost Bella. Although she was his niece, she truly was his daughter. He couldn't think of a more special treasure in his life. He would do anything in this world or the next to keep her safe and happy.

His thoughts were interrupted when the doctor called his name, "Commander can you come with me?" "How is Bella," he asked worried. "Commander Bella is going to be fine. What is Bella allergic to," asked the doctor. " She is only allergic to penicillin and wheat, why?" "Your daughter had an allergic reaction to peanut butter today. I have her on antihistamine. After we see if she has a positive affect to the medicine you can take her home. Don't worry she is going to be fine." The doctor saw all of the tension release from Harm. "Well that is a relief. She seems to be allergic to all the things her mother was allergic to. Could you see if she is allergic to kiwi, because that could eliminate future problems?" "Yes Commander we can check her for that allergy. Come back and sit with her so that she doesn't feel alone".

Two hours later, Harm was sitting on his couch giving Bella her bottle, praying that the phone did not ring so that Bella could get some sleep. Between the Admiral, his parents, and Bella's paternal grandparents, his phone bill was going to be off the charts this month. A little later after making sure Bella was down for the night, he picked up the phone and dialed the one person who had not talked to since the Admiral's office. After three rings a voice came across the phone, but it wasn't the one he wanted to hear, "Hi."

Please don't cry, it does get much better. Please review.


	6. She Had a Beautiful Laugh

Disclaimers: Not that it's of any use, but they're not mine. I would have made them much happier… and the show would still be on! This is, of course, all in fun; no infringement intended.

"Hi." A little voice of a boy came across the line. "Hello, is Sarah MacKenzie home," Harm asked the little boy. The little boy replied in 3 year old language, "Mama home me Jack." Harm could hear a voice in the background calling Jack's name, as another voice came across the line, "Hello this is Colonel MacKenzie." Harm' s smile stretched across his face and he answered her, "Hello, Mac this Harm. Did I call at a bad time?"

The smile that spread across Mac's face could put the sun to shame, but it suddenly went away when thoughts of the little girl came into mind. "Harm, hi . How is Bella? Is she going to be okay?".

Harm's heart swelled as he heard the motherly tone come out of his Mac, woah where did that come from. "Yes, Bella is going to be fine. She had an allergic reaction to peanut butter from her daycare. She is in her crib counting tomcats as we speak,: Harm chuckled. "Tomacts?" interrupted Mac."I'll tell you later. Was that your son on the phone earlier?" "Yeah that was Jack. His nap was a little too long today, and now I'm paying for it," chuckled Mac. "Yeah Mac, I know how you feel." There was a pause. "Harm?" "Mac" :"No, you first," they both said together, and then laughed. "Harm, may I ask you a question. If I am way out of line, just tell me okay." "You want to know about Bella's mother," Harm interrupted her rambling. "Yes, I'm sorry. I should not have asked. I had no right."

"It's okay," He paused and sighed as to keep the emotion from seeping out of his veins,"Bella is really my niece. She is the daughter of my sister Isabella who died in childbirth. Her husband was a Marine Major who died in combat last year. Izzie came to stay with me until she could handle everything including the pregnancy. I told her that she could live with me as long as she needed. I told her I would help her with the baby when it came, because truly I was so excited to be an uncle. Her husband, Brian, was the only child and his parents are a little older. My parents and Brian parents thought it would be a good idea to go ahead and set up Izzie's will and a trustfund for the baby. Izzie was actually scared to do the will, so I told her to just think of it as a thing on a long checklist that she will have to do for the rest of her life. One down a million to go. She laughed at that. God she had a beautiful laugh. Anyway, nine months past, pregnancy was great and then her water broke. I think I can handle tomcats, but I will be the first to admit men have nothing on women. Anyway, after eight hours of labor, two broken fingers, we heard this beautiful sound in the form of Isabella Lexi or Bella. I cried when I saw her. She was and is still so perfect. I was so focused on Bella, that I disn't realize that my sister wasn't talking. She died while giving birth because she lost so much blood. I can still remember how I felt when the doctor came out and gave me the news."

At that very moment, Commander Harmon Rabb wept for his sister. Mac just sat there and let him grieve for his sister. It was moments later when Mac heard the last sniffle, "Harm I am sorry for making you relive that. I don't know what to say." Harm interrupted her "No thank you actually. Between taking care of Bella, my parents and everyone else, I don't think I have taken time myself to get over it. You know I have not been back to grave since her funeral. I wanted to go, but I couldn't go alone, and definitely didn't want to ask my parents, so I haven't gone. Izzie's birthday is this Sunday, I want to take Bella to talk to her, but I don't I can." Mac paused and carefully thought about her next words. "Look Harm, you will probably never get over your sister's death, but you have get at least past it for not only your sake, but for Bella's too. She needs to know about her parents, and you are the best link to get that love that her parents were never able to show. Believe me, you can show emotions without being weak. If you think it is going to be too hard for you to go by yourself," she paused " I will go with you." She waited for his response; it finally came 46 seconds later. "Thanks Mac that would really be great."

The next 2 hours were filled with stories about Jack, his deadbeat father and her ex-husband Chris Reagle, her Marine Uncle who was more a father than uncle, Harm's family, his flying, her dinosaur collections, and any and everything they could possibly think of. The conversation ended with a few laughs, and promise that they would meet for coffee in the break room the next morning. They both went to sleep with a thousand questions running through their heads, but a 1000 watt smile and a heart that was beating a million beats per minute. The last thought that went through both of their heads before they went to sleep was "I can't wait for coffee tomorrow."

Please Review.


	7. I Asked Her to Dinner

Disclaimers: Not that it's of any use, but they're not mine. I would have made them much happier… and the show would still be on! This is, of course, all in fun; no infringement intended

**JAG Falls Church, Virginia-1356**

The following morning after Harm and Mac had their coffee in the break room, the got down to business with the SECNAV's son's case. After arguing back and forth like cats and dogs for four hours, the two sides finally came to a decision.

"I am so glad that is over. I think giving him I year's brig time, 3 years probation, and whole host of mental counseling will get the job done, don't you think," Harm asked.

"Yeah, I really didn't want to drag this out in court any longer than we had to," replied Mac.

"Hey would you and Jack like to come over for dinner tonight, since you are officially done with this case," Harm asked cautiously.

"Well I think that would be nice. What time should I be there, and should I bring something?"

:"No I will have everything. I will email you time and directions to my house when I get back to my office," smiled Harm. They both parted ways, Harm going to his office, and Mac going to the Admiral's office to get her dismissal back to the Pentagon.

**Mac's House-Georgetown**

Mac was standing in her closet looking for something to wear while her thoughts were giving her more butterflies in her stomach.

So many thoughts were running through her head. "What should I wear? It's not a date, or is it. I don't know. Maybe I should go for something casual, since children will be around. I think I will go for sexy casual. No harm in giving him something to look at, no pun intended. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Jack call out her name, "Mama, me hunwy."

She stepped out of her closet and glanced down at the 3 year old little brown haired, green-eyed little boy. Although the marriage between her and Chris, the one thing she would be forever grateful to him was for Jack. She was so excited when she found out she was pregnant; however Chris thought it was betrayal because he did not want kids. After Chris found out she was pregnant, he became very violent and angry. She amongst others tried to explain to Chris that she was on birth control and that it just happened. He didn't believe her. During her fourth month of pregnancy, she came home to find all of Chris's belonging's moved out of the house, signed divorce and termination of parental rights papers on the counter, and his wedding ring and keys lying on the bed. She was devastated. She called her Uncle Matt and AJ, and they both helped her through the last months of her pregnancy. Both of these men were so much more than uncles-they were fathers to her. They helped her by things for the baby; decorate the nursery, and anything else that she needed. They were both there in the delivery room holding her hands, until he entered their world. For that purpose she named her son after the two most important people in her life, Matthew Ayden Jackson Mackenzie; to be called Jack. Her internal clock brought her out of the ride down memory lane.

"Come on Jack, let's go have dinner."

Please Review


	8. Dinner and a Surprise

**Disclaimers: Not that it's of any use, but they're not mine. I would have made them much happier… and the show would still be on! This is, of course, all in fun; no infringement intended.**

**Harm's House-Oxford, North of Falls Church, Washington-1746**

Harm was running around the dining room making sure that everything was perfect. When he arrived home, his mind was so wrapped up in making a great night for Mac, that he didn't realize that he was making everything for a date and not a simple dinner with a friend and her son. He quickly switched gears. Instead of the Stuffed Tortellini over a clam sauce he was thinking while he was at work, he decided to put some chicken and steaks on the grill. He made potato au gratin and asparagus. He also made spaghetti and meatballs for Jack. Since it was mid spring, and little warm outside he decided that they could eat on the patio. He set up lanterns and lit the fire pit to keep bugs away. He hoped that the meal was appealing to her. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud cry form his baby girl. He puts the apple torte in the oven, and raced upstairs to get Bella.

As he was walking down the stairs, his reflection in the mirror caught his eye. For tonight, his dressed with Mac in mind, He decided on some old, worn in jeans with holes, He also had on a dark-blue button down shirt. He wanted to be casual, but he also wanted to catch her eye while making Mac feel comfortable in his house. Bella responded to him with a laugh. He looked down at his little girl whose smile could light up the darkest day. He was very relieved that she was back to her old self. He was brought out of his thoughts with the doorbell.

**Outside of Harm's House-Same Time**

Mac pulls her Tahoe into the driveway of a two story, light yellow house. The house was simple, but yet beautiful. After turning off her truck, the butterflies that went away previously were returning. She took a couple of deep breaths and then got out of the truck. She unbuckled a very energetic Jack, and grabbed his bag. She slowly walked to the front door and rung the bell. Not more than a few seconds later, the door opens to reveal that 1000 watt smile and a beautiful little girl.

"Hey Mac, come on in," smiled Harm. He looked over her chosen dress for the night, and although she was just as casual as he was in blue jeans and yellow shirt, she looked absolutely amazing. He hoped everything went well tonight. He wanted so much to have a relationship with her, except there were complications. Two of the biggest complications was not yet crawling, and standing clutching his mother's pants.

His thoughts were interrupted when Jack left his mother's side and tugged on Harm's pants, "Hey Mr. Man, me hunwy." Both Harm and Mac chuckled at his eagerness, but were glad that someone broke the awkward silence.

"Well, you heard him Mac, let's eat," smiled Harm. He walked everyone outside to the patio where Mac's nose was assaulted by the fragrance of meat.

"Oh Harm it smells delicious out here. You have out done yourself for us. Thank you," Mac smiled towards Harm. Harm tried to hide what Mac's smile was doing to him, as he fumbled around trying to get Bella into her seat. They all sat down and enjoyed their dinner, much to Harm's surprise. There were giggles from Jack's sayings, and heartwarming smiles when Bella interjected her two sense. All and all the dinner went by smoothly with no talk of work, funny jokes, and hilarious things brought on by both Bella and Jack.

**Later that Evening**

Harm and Mac were in the kitchen washing and drying the dishes together in a peaceful silence. They kept glancing at one another every so often, and then laughing. Bella had been put down for the night, and Jack was in Bella's pack n play with Lego's. Harm suggested that he make some coffee for both of them, and maybe they could have a chance to talk. "Yeah, that would be nice," Mac responded.

They were looking so deeply into one another's eyes that they hadn't even realized the doorbell until the second ring. Jack shouted, "Ring, Ring Mommy", alerting not only Harm and Mac that someone was at the door, but also Bella who let out a piercing cry.

"I'll get Bella for you Harm, if that's okay," asked cautiously Mac. Harm's smile went up to a new stage thinking about Mac holding his daughter.

He responded cheerfully, "Yeah Mac that would be great, thanks." He moved quickly pasted Jack picking him up and taking him to the door with him. He held a giggling Jack on his hip, while he turned the knob on the door. He opened door, not prepared for who was going to be there, "Hello, may I…" He stopped mid sentence in total shock at the person who was standing on his porch.

"Hi Sweetheart, I missed you."

**Wonder who it is? Please review**


	9. Unwanted Guest and a Lovely Surpise

**Disclaimers: Not that it's of any use, but they're not mine. I would have made them much happier… and the show would still be on! This is, of course, all in fun; no infringement intended.**

**Harm's House-Oxford, North of Falls Church, Washington-2006**

"Hi Sweetheart, I missed you,"

Harm stood there chocked at the woman standing on his porch. He thought the bad days were over in his life, but now they were coming back with a vengeance. "Renee, what are you doing here? I thought you left when my life couldn't adapt to your lifestyle, weren't those you exact words," Harm said smugly.

Obviously unwelcome, Renee still moved past him inside the house. "Well Harm, I've been thinking about it, and I can adapt my life around you and Betty," she smiled seductively towards Harm.

"It's Bella, and I don't want you back in my life," Harm said angrily.

Before he continued Mac walked downstairs with an irritated Bella, not realizing Harm's company. "Harm, I changed her diaper, but she won't," she finally looked up to see Harm's company, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Who is this...what are you adopting kids everywhere now," Renee said menacingly looking towards Mac.

"Harm its late, maybe I should go?" Mac said.

Immediately replying, "No, I want you here with me Mac, she is the one that needs to leave," glancing at Renee.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, your girlfriend, to this woman, Harm?" asked Renee.

"No because you are not a person in my life need mentioning, but dismissing once again," he looked angrily at Renee. He moved his attention towards Mac still standing on the stairs holding Bella.

"Mac please stay, because we didn't get a chance to talk. Could you watch the kids for a few minutes please, and then we can continue our evening. There are a couple of movies in my room that Bella loves to watch before she goes to bed," he looked longingly into Mac's eyes hoping that she would stay, and that she understood the situation.

"Sure Harm, come on Jack we can watch a movie." Little cheers erupted from the little guy as he wiggled out of Harm's grasp onto the stairs. Harm waited until he heard the door to his bedroom close before he addressed Renee.

"Cute girl and kid Harm," Renee said icily.

"Why are you here, and what do I have to do to get you to leave," Harm asked irritated

"Well darling, just like I said, I want you back into my life. I realized that I still love you, and that I could love, um… Bella too with time. I know you can't live without me. I'm making the compromise here and coming back to make your life better, sweetie. All you have to do is dismiss this Mac, and we can get married like we were supposed to, and have a great life," she smiled hoping that Harm would come to his senses and come back to her. There were long minutes of silence before Harm responded to her comments. Renee took this as he was really considering getting back into a relationship with her, so she smiled. Harm took one glance up the stairs, where he heard shrieks and giggles, and then he glanced at Renee. He finally made a decision to change his life. He turned and walked slowly towards the foyer, and responded to her.

He sighed and calmly said, "Renee we could of have a great life together, but you ruined that all by yourself. I opened my heart to you, and you closed yours to mine. When my sister died, she gave me the best gift a person could receive, and you saw it as blocking hurdle to your endeavors. So in a way, a small way, Izzie's death helped me to realize what I wanted in a relationship. It made me realize that you were not the one for me, and never will be. I wouldn't wish what I have gone through in the last eight months on anybody; however I do wish that everyone can experience what I am experiencing with Bella."

He paused to see if the information was understood by Renee, and then continued

his final farewell. "Renee I wish you all the best, but we will never be in a relationship together, because frankly I'm in love with someone else." Not only did the statement shock Renee, but it also shocked Harm After realizing what he had just said, he smiled shyly, and looked down at his feet.

Renee saw this statement as the final nail in her coffin with her relationship with Harm, and finally conceded defeat. "Well I guess that's then. I' m sorry if I caused you any inconvenience tonight. Tell the girl you love her sooner rather than later," she genuinely stated. She meekly kissed Harm on the cheek, and walked towards the door, but not before one last look back and a soft "good-bye."

He looked towards the door for only a few more seconds before glancing at the stairs, where he saw Mac staring right back at him. Mac didn't truly understand the words "I'm in love with someone else." She didn't know whether he was talking about her or someone else, until he turned around and looked into her eyes. There at that very moment, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She thought she was truly dreaming, until he said the next seventeen words, which would forever stay in heart.

Harm slowly walked towards the stairs, and Mac came down the stairs, and said the most honest words he had ever said in his life, "Sarah, everything I said to her was true, and all about you. I am in love with." And with those words he put his hands on both sides of her face, and kissed her with everything he had hoping that the kiss would show just how he truly felt.

**I know, I know you thought the mystery guest was going to be his mother. At least it the chapter ended right. Please tell me what you think.**


	10. Beautiful

Disclaimers: Not that it's of any use, but they're not mine. I would have made them much happier… and the show would still be on! This is, of course, all in fun; no infringement intended.

Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY. School has taken over my life. I finally got a break, and really wanted to get caught in my fun or writing. Sorry about the delay. Hopefully, I can stay on track this time around. Well, he we go!!!!

LAST TIME ON "That Very First Day"

**Harm's House-Oxford, North of Falls Church, Washington-2006**

He paused to see if the information was understood by Renee, and then continued his final farewell. **"Renee I wish you all the best, but we will never be in a relationship together, because frankly I'm in love with someone else."** Not only did the statement shock Renee, but it also shocked Harm After realizing what he had just said, he smiled shyly, and looked down at his feet.

Renee saw this statement as the final nail in her coffin with her relationship with Harm, and finally conceded defeat. **"Well I guess that's then. I' m sorry if I caused you any inconvenience tonight. Tell the girl you love her sooner rather than later," **she genuinely stated. She meekly kissed Harm on the cheek, and walked towards the door, but not before one last look back and a soft "good-bye."

He looked towards the door for only a few more seconds before glancing at the stairs, where he saw Mac staring right back at him. Mac didn't truly understand the words **"I'm in love with someone else."** She didn't know whether he was talking about her or someone else, until he turned around and looked into her eyes. There at that very moment, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She thought she was truly dreaming, until he said the next seventeen words, which would forever stay in heart.

Harm slowly walked towards the stairs, and Mac came down the stairs, and said the most honest words he had ever said in his life, **"Sarah, everything I said to her was true, and all about you. I am in love with."** And with those words he put his hands on both sides of her face, and kissed her with everything he had hoping that the kiss would show just how he truly felt.

PRESENT

**Harm's House-Oxford, North of Falls Church, Washington-2006**

The kiss lasted until just about every breath was out of both of their bodies. He slowly pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. He let out a sigh that sent chills down her spine. She squeezed her eyes shut to the point of pain, believing that as soon as she open them up, that the fairy tale would disappear. Her thoughts were interrupted by his oft, but sexy, raspy voice, "**Sarah, look at me, please."** He waited until she slowly started opening his eyes. **"Hey, your eyes are so beautiful. You have the softest lips, and the most beautiful part of you….",** he paused. She looked up and noticed his silence, and she started wondering what he was going to say. He stopped her thoughts with that one word that meant the world. **"Everything."**

She looked up shocked and puzzled, and said **"What did you say?"**

He smiled and ran one hand against her cheek, and said it again, **"Everything. Everything about you is beautiful. Your eyes, lips, neck, mind, and especially your heart. I love every beautiful part of you"** he finished with that 1000 watt smile that he knew she loved.

She blushed and looked down as heart burst into a million and one fireworks. She knew he was everything to her. She wanted to be his whole world, and now she knew she was his other half. She loved his laugh, smile, lips, heart, his everything.

"**I love you too. I love everything about you. Your love for your daughter, your friends, and most of all me,"** she finished in one breath, and her arms wrapped around his neck. They stared into each other's eyes, and smiled as if nothing was around except, **"mommy"**. They both jumped back to reality and stared at Jack who was standing on the stairs with his pillow.

They both look at each other and start laughing. And not the little chuckle laugh, no the down right, make your side hurt, start crying, need to get to a wall so that you don't fall down" laugh. Jack looks at the adults and figures that maybe they have been taken over by aliens, so he decides he wants to be taken by aliens too, so he starts laughing. After a few minutes of laughing, and tickling each other, Jack finds himself on Harm's stomach, with Mac looking down at them. They finally calm down with the cries of Bella. Harm looks up at Mac, and she smiles and says **"I've got her."** She turns and dashes up the stairs to get the frustrated, but gorgeous baby girl.

Downstairs, still sitting on Harm's stomach, Jack smiles and says, **"Me go high. Me wanna go high, zoom, zoom,**"he smiled down at Harm. Harm looked at the beautiful brown-haired, green-eyed boy, and said, "**Okay, you wanted high, you get high."** Jack smiled and clapped his hands and Harm got to his feet, while making plane noises. Jack was having a joyful time, being launched into the air.

Meanwhile upstairs….

Mac walked in the light blue plane-themed room, and chuckled as she picked up the crying little girl. She held the little girl against her chest, and immediately Bella started to calm down. **"Oh you just felt lonely, huh Bella." **She started slowly walking around humming a calming tone, and Bella started slowly to drift off back to dreamland. Mac carried her out into the hallway, and came to the top of the stairs, and paused and smiled at the sight that she saw. Jack was smiling and squealing with joy. She loved when everyone around her was happy. She broken out of reverie when she noticed the squealing had stopped. Harm was staring up at her with his piercing blue eyes. They both had the same thoughts**," He's my everything; "She's my everything.**

**Author's Note**

**I know it has been a long time, but now I am getting back in the groove.. Please review**


	11. Making Plans

Two Weeks Later

Macaroni Grill

1632 hrs (4:32 pm)

After that faithful night, Mac and Harm were inseparable, literally. Their colleagues and the Admiral started to take notice as the two started to get closer. One of them could be having a horrible day, and as soon as the other walked in the room, you would see that horrible day turn into heaven, now they were having a leisurely lunch at her favorite restaurant. The kids were being watched by Harriet, who thought the couple were "so adorable" as she kept mentioning to Bud.

"So what do you have planned on November 19", he asked with a mischievous, but so charming smile.

"Harm, that is over a month away. More specifically, 38 days, 7 hours, 21 minutes and 19, no 21 seconds away," she answered smugly. He looked at her and could do nothing but chuckle. He loved that she could put him in his place, while keeping time.

"Well, Smarty-Pants, I needed to ask you that so that I can make plans for us".

"Hey, Flyboy that is Colonel Smarty-Pants to you. What kind of plans, and maybe I'll give you my schedule," she smiled at him.

"Well, as you know Bella's 2nd birthday is on the 21st, and my parents wanted me to have Thanksgiving with them this year, along with a birthday party for her. I was wondering if maybe, well maybe…..Gosh," he paused and looked down shyly.

"Yesssss, maybe what," although she knew what he was going to ask, and was waiting to give him that yes he wanted to hear.

"Well, would you and Jack like to go San Diego and have Thanksgiving with my family? That's if you can get time off, and tickets, and clothes packed, and someone to watch Jingo, and get your mail, and water your plants…" he started rambling off a list of things that she would have to do in nervousness waiting for her answer. He was interrupted by her side-splitting laughter

"Oh I'm sorry, you just kept going…Harm…Of course I would love to spend Thanksgiving with you," she said between pauses of laughter. He looked at her and had that Flyboy smile all over his face and said, "Well I guess I was talking a little fast. I was just afraid of your answer."

She looked up with a sincere smile, and leaned over and gave him a kiss that could rival teenagers. She pulled back, sighed and said "Harm, I love you, and couldn't imagine spending my time, especially holidays, without you. You got that Squid", she said seriously, but in a funny way.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am, and Sarah Ditto to what you just said," he reached over and grabbed her hand. He stared into her eyes, hoping that he was conveying all of his heart to her. He released her hand, and thought that food is really the way to her heart. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, and snacks are a most-who needs flowers. They finished their lunch in companionable silence, both thinking about their upcoming vacation.


End file.
